


Slime

by Kalloway



Category: Under the Glass Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Everyone makes weird vibrating slime sometimes?





	Slime

**Author's Note:**

> For Luxken27's Summer Mini-Challenge, Sept. 22, 2014. 'lime green'

Luka stared long and hard at the nearly-vibrating thankfully-stoppered flask of lime-green... something.

"What did you make?" Luka questioned. Neo just shrugged. The problem was that he really didn't know. He'd done something incorrectly, obviously, but he wasn't sure if it was in the ingredients or temperatures or a thousand other things. Certainly, he had no idea what he'd made or what it did.

"It's..." Neo had no clue. He was mostly hoping it wouldn't explode.

"Go ask Luel," Luka directed before handing the flask back to Neo and reaching for a thick, dusty book. "If he doesn't know, ask Madame Batolli. And if she doesn't know, see if Fuan is around."

Neo swallowed hard. It wasn't that he disliked their accidental new family member, but Fuan was... Fuan.

"Fuan?" Neo questioned softly.

"Just hand it to him," Luka instructed calmly. "Hand it to him and back away if you need to."

Neo did not miss Luka's devious grin as he flipped pages in his text. But then he looked back to the pulsing flask. Hopefully Luel would know. Hopefully Madame Batolli could fix it. Otherwise...

Hopefully it wouldn't explode?


End file.
